I Want Her To Do More Than Just Notice Me
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: Canada was at first in love with Belarus but things change when Ukraine notices him. Can they be together. Rated M for language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

*Ukraine does use Ukrainian words on occasions. Translations will be in stars next to it but not part of the actual dialogue*

"Good God she is so beautiful." Canada sighed and whispered admiring a light blonde tiny beauty at a conference. She is so perfect in his mind. But she would never notice a guy the bigger nations wouldn't even recognize. Plus, she had her hands all over Russia much to Russia's disdain.

"You are Canada, tak? I am Ukraine, the sister of Russia!" *tak=yes* A pair of "colossal knockers" as Russia called them, were right in Canada's face causing him to blush like mad.

"Y-y-yes. Yes I am! You noticed me!" Canada's face beamed with happiness.

"Tak silly! You are a nation too! A," she leaned in close with her breast touching his heaving chest, "really BIG nation."

He gulped and smiled meekly at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was sweet and a bit flirty unlike Belarus, the previous crush he just had. Ukraine was a tomboy but for some reason, that attracted him more to her. He was drawn to her by a mere hello.

"Do you need something from America-er Canada. Da, Canada." Russia stepped into their conversation quickly recovering from calling Canada, America. He had his hand on Ukraine's shoulder with Belarus glaring at Canada for some reason not knownto him.

"Why are you talking to someone so lame Ukraine? He's an America wannabe. Let's go brot-"

"Nyet! Be nice to Canada, he has tons of fresh water for our planet." Russia said, making Canada smile which quickly became a set of clenched teeth when Russia leaned in and whispered, "Keep your hands off my syestra Ukraine. I want her with a different guy." in which he pointed to Japan who clearly wasn't interested in Ukraine.

"Y-y-yessir!"

"Good and if you don't obey," Russia smiled while talking to Canada, "I'll pound your glasses into your eye sockets."

Ukraine hit Russia's muscular arm lightly giggling as the Soviet trio walked away. Ukraine turned her head back smiling at Canada who did a totally sissy wave.

*When Canada got home to his apartment he shared with America (This apartment represents North America)*

"AMERICA! I need help!" Canada was fine until the second he saw America eating a burger playing C.O.D.

"What the hell do you want Canada? Who threatened to beat you up?" Alfred didn't even looked and kept talking to his friend on a headset.

"She said hi to me first! It wasn't my fault!"

"You're fucked...sorry dude, I want to be on everyone's good side and not fight them over a stupid girl an-"

"SHE'S NOT STUPID!" Canada burst in anger that America called such a nice woman stupid.

America dropped his hamburger and controller slowly turning around to Canada who stood with his hands on his hips.

"Did y-y-you just yell at me Canada?" America was practically speechless.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Canada bowed at America's feet in fear that America would take over his land.

"I'm...so proud you stood up for yourself and your little girlfriend. Who's the girl? Or does she not exist?"

Canada was a bit hurt by the comment but quickly muttered, "Ukraine..."

America threw his headset off and exclaimed, "UKRAINE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME! WHY YOU! NO FAIR!"

Canada had never seen America in such a fit before and it startled him.

"Russia said he'd beat me and kill me if I got too close to Ukraine."

"Well, England heard the whole thing via headset and he said to pull a Shakespeare and 'Rome and Juliet' that shit or whatever that means." America put his headset back on and munched on his burger.

Canada sighed and laid on his king sized bed in the bedroom next to the kitchen.

"I want to know her more."


	2. Chapter 2

Canada woke up the next morning to the sound of America making a big headshot on COD.

"AWWW YEAH! SUCK IT ENGLAND!"

Canada scratched his head and sighed knowing America wouldn't care about his headache. He walked over and started frying pancakes when America demanded waffles. Canada sighed and poured some batter into the waffle iron. When both the waffles and the pancakes were perfectly golden, Canada expertly flipped them onto plates, drowning them in butter and syrup. While Canada was eating, he couldn't stop thinking about his confrontation with Ukraine. He could not believe such a beautiful woman noticed him of all people. Girls always go after Prussia and France. None have ever liked him.

"A-America, do we have a meeting today?"

"Yessir, maybe you can spend time with your girlfriend." America laughed and mocked the word "girlfriend" making fun of the fact that he can get girls while his brother Canada can't.

"Do you have...her number...?" Canada asked nervously.

"It's probably in the Ally phonebook. Don't bug me anymore. Go out with your little bear and play or something. Go get laid."

"I wish...Kumajiro! Let's go for a walk."

Kumajiro waddled out of Canada's room yawning saying, "I'm hungry. Feed me."

Canada tossed a pancake towards Kumajiro who gobbled it up quickly. Canada took Kumajiro to the park and tossed a ball for him like a dog.

"Kumajiro. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy. Do bears have girlfriends?"

"No. We usually just marry. You should get a girlfriend. Toss the ball farther."

Canada chucked the ball and yelled, "HOW DO I GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

Kumajiro scampered back and said, "Well, take her on a date and tell her how you feel later."

"GOOD IDEA! THANKS KUMAJIRO!" Canada scooped up a disappointed Kumajiro and ran home smiling. He tossed Kumajiro onto the couch much to America's disdain but he didn't complain because he and Tony were sucked into the game. Canada flipped through phone book to the end where he saw Russia and hesitated.

_"What happens if I get caught with her by Russia?" _he thought, _"It's worth a try though."_

He dialed Ukraine's number and took deep breathes till he heard a, "Pryvit?" *Pryvit=hello*

He was speechless at first but he managed to speak with some ballsy courage. He saw America pelvic thrust the air mouthing, "GET SOME!" to him which made him blush.

"H-h-h-hey Ukraine, t-this is Canada. From the conference?"

"Tak! Canada! You are so sweet to call me! What would you like to talk about?"

He gulped and said really fast, "Wouldyouliketogooutsometime?"

"C-can you repeat that Canada? I couldn't understand you."

"Would," he took a deep breathe imagining how sweet she looked at the meeting, "you like to go out sometime. To dinner or a park or something?"

"I'd love to Canada. Would you like to go to a park this Friday, it's Tuesday today?"

"I'D LOVE TO! I'll meet you at the conference room and we can decide on a park there ok?"

"I can't wait Canada! See you then!"

Canada grinned like an idiot, calmly walked into his room, closed the door, locking it and started doing a happy dance. For finally getting a date.


	3. Chapter 3

Canada looked at his ticking maple leaf clock in his room seeing the meeting started in two hours.

"I should start getting ready to see Ukraine now." He got out of bed from his nap and looked in the mirror. He looked in the mirror sighing at his appearance wishing to look more like Prussia or Germany and get girls all over him.

"But," he smiled, "I have Ukraine and that's all that matters. I want to look great for her." He took a shower and blow dried his hair. He brushed it for what felt like an hour, trying to get it just right. He found his favorite sky blue jacket with a gray maple leaf on it. He threw on his favorite navy blue plaid boxers and some gray jeans.

He felt quite stylish and strutted around his room imagining Ukraine saying,

"You look great!"

"Sorry to interrupt your runway sesh but we need to leave in the jet in five minutes." America had walked in on Canada being silly. Canada turned bright red and could barely speak.

"R-r-right America. I'm almost done." He sighed when America closed his door. He looked in the mirror, sighed again and shoved on his glasses hoping that it makes Ukraine think he is super smart or something.

"I hope she ends up liking me and that Russia doesn't send me to the Gulags." Canada said to his reflection.

"CANADA THE PLANE IS LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES LET'S GO!" Canada rushed out the door pulling Kumajiro with him.

When they sat on the plane, Canada tried to figure out what Prussia and America have that gets them ladies that he doesn't have.

"Is it the hair?" he pondered, feeling his own hair that he felt was suitable.

"Maybe it's," he thought about their jokes, their laughter and how ladies would crawl over Prussia whenever he made a joke. And girls loved America when he would talk in his, "Hero Voice".

"Maybe I need to be funnier and more assertive. And," he then had a replay of Prussia laughing while massaging a smiling girl's breasts, "more perverted?"

He just realized he spoke out loud but America didn't hear him because he was on the other side of the jet. When they arrived, Canada gulped and pushed open the doors of the meeting room in which he heard a thud. He hit Russia's back with the door on accident.

"Kol kol kol kol!" Russia smiled as he turned to Canada and then gave him a death stare causing Belarus to giggle.

"S-s-sorry Russia!" Canada squealed in fear and ran into what felt like Jello.

"Vybachte ! Ti , staty na shlyakhu! Er... you speak English. Sorry! Those get in the way!" the big breasted beauty giggled making her large breasts ripple causing Canada to blush.

"You wanted to pick a place to have our date right Ukraine?" Canada finally got the balls to speak after being sucked into her "colossal knockers".

"Tak! Want to ditch this dumb meeting after the first hour and go somewhere?" She smiled a smile so sweet, he felt diabetes coming on.

"We aren't cared for much in these meetings anyways. May I sometime...go to...uh your farm? I know you have one because Russia spoke of it once. I would love to see the animals." Canada prayed she would say yes.

"Tak tak. Great idea for a fun date!" Canada felt himself grinning like an idiot at the word 'date'. "

We can get there quickly on my little plane!" Ukraine continued making him grin.

After about an excruciatingly long hour, with no plans for their countries, (only for Britain and France to get a better trade agreement) both countries excused themselves for different reasons.

"Come on! Put these on!" Ukraine handed Canada some goggles and helped him into the cockpit of her little plane she flew herself.

She put her hand on his.

"LET'S GO!" She fired up the engine startling Canada but the persistent beat of the blades of the propeller eased him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ukraine turned tons of knobs and switches making Canada confused but he just accepted it. He felt a pressure against his body and the plane started running through the nearby field picking up speed quickly.

"Up we go!" Ukraine slid her goggles down and pulled up on the steering wheel causing Canada's body to sink into the seat. After awhile of climbing, they reached a median height and speed.

Ukraine set the plane GPS destination as "Kiev" and put it on auto pilot and pressed a green button causing guns on the front of the plane to hide in the shell. That was the most advanced plane he had ever witnessed. It gave America's "fighter plane of doom" a run for its money. Canada looked down realizing he left Kumajiro at the meeting.

"H-hello? Canada?" A voice said, muffled in his hood.

"KUMAJIRO YOU SNUCK INTO MY HOOD!"

Ukraine laughed and petted Kumajiro who seemed pleased.

"I'm hungry. Feed me."

Ukraine pulled out some peanuts and hand fed them to Kumajiro giggling which made Canada smile.

After a while, the plane said, "buckle your seat belts please. We are landing."

Both of them buckled their seat belts and Kumajiro hopped onto Canada's lap. Ukraine put on a headset and spoke pilot code in Ukrainian which was quite a turn on for him. When the plane came to a halt, Ukraine turned some more knobs and flipped some more switches, the final switch opening the door. Ukraine helped Canada out of the plane and Kumajiro peaked his head out looking around.

In front of them was a huge field with fenced off areas holding different types of animals. Cows in the one to the left, pigs to right. Horses in the far back. A chicken coop was painted yellow and and goat enclosure was painted blue.

"Wow! This is so cool! You take care of this alone?" Kumajiro hopped out of his hood and ran over to play with the chickens, not trying to eat them. Ukraine and Canada chuckled and Ukraine suddenly took Canada's hand making him blush.

"Come out to the field with me! We can pet the horses and watch clouds!"

He gladly followed her thinking about how great it was to spend time with her. She's spontaneous and fun. Unlike Belarus, she found fun in life and saw the good and great in him which he really needed. He needs to be loved. And he will love in return.

"This is my horse Vlad. He is quite friendly. Here." She took Canada's hand and put it up to her big stallion's mouth.

The warm breathe of the stallion gave Canada shivers and the horse licked his hand lightly causing Ukraine to giggle once again on how scared he was to be bitten.

"Oh Canada. My horse is nice tak?" He nodded and then she helped him feed her horse and she even offered to take Canada out on the horse but he was too scared. She smiled and took his hand to the large wildflower filled field. He looked out and grinned at how much it reminded him of home.

"It's beautiful Ukraine." They both laid down on their backs on the soft warm grass staring up at the Ukrainian sky.

"Canada. How do you feel about my brother?" He was stunned by the question and gulped.

"He kinda scares me. No offense. He says I can't spend time with you. he wants to marry you to Japan." He frowned and turned his head to see her frown but she smiled and turned to him.

"But, I don't like him! I will disobey Russia and marry who I wish. I can comprise with him. Maybe he can marry Belarus to him."

"That sounds good. Maybe he'll be happier without her attached to him. DO you love him like she loves him?"

"N-no! That's gross! That's like asking you if you want to make love to America!"

Canada was appalled at the thought of giving his brother oral or something. America is attractive yes but not in THAT way.

"Ewww! He barely showers! God that would horrible!" Canada yelled causing Ukraine to laugh her ass off.

She rolled over causing her boobs to jiggle when she rolled onto her side. "God those are huge...I just wanna squeeze 'em AND WOAH GODDAMNIT! I SOUND LIKE MY BROTHER! WRONG!"

"Ukraine I have a personal question that you don't have to answer." He just had to know.

She hesitated and then said, "Sure Canada. I don't mind. What ever you want to ask me."

"What's it like having a chest as large as yours. Sorry to point it out but it's hard not to." He felt embarrassed and ashamed for his words.

"Sorry." He stated again.

She smiled innocently, grabbing her own breasts.

"Well my back always hurts, finding the right bra is hard, farm work is more difficult and guys only want me for sex. Prussia and your brother keep trying to get me to have sex with them. And I'm glad you're not like them. Thank you Canada."

He smiled and wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment. She looked too perfect. He wasn't good enough in his mind.

"Why do you still care about him?"

"Who Canada?"

"Russia starved your whole country from '32 to '33. You were dying. I saw the pictures in his brief case once. You looked...dead. You starved for a year yet you still say you love him. Why?"

He couldn't believe what he said and before he could start apologizing, Ukraine put on her serious face and spoke, barely.

"Russia loves me. His boss made him do it. He cried, yes the big scary Russia cries," her saying this caused Canada to ponder Russia's tears, "every night. I was dying but I guarded over my baby brother and sister. I helped my people before I helped myself. I fed them and when starving a was over, tons of food sprang back. And all the fat from the food went to my breasts. Do you understand?" She turned to face him.

"Y-y-yes! I just respect you so much for that."

She smiled and said, "I need to take my animals in so I better drop you off at home so Alfred won't be too suspicious." He helped her up and together, they walked to the plane and repeated the starting sequence of the small fighter plane.

"Thank you for such a good time Ukraine." Kumajiro fell asleep in his hood as he spoke.

"You're welcome Canada! Maybe next time, we'll go on a date to your country. I hear Vancouver is beautiful!"

"It is. W-wait. Did you just say, 'next time'?" He was shocked she wanted to go on another date with him. But saying that made her look hurt and she whispered,

"Do you not want to go out on another date Canada?"

"I want to go another date I just...well I'm just surprised you like me."

"I like your attitude maple syrup boy. And your little bear. Here we are." They hopped off the plane and Ukraine said,

"Goodbye Canada." She pecked him on the lips lightly causing him to blush like mad.

"S-s-s-see you at the n-next meeting Ukraine!" He could barely speak. She sped down a field and took off making his eyes follow her plane till she was out of site.

"I can't believe this."


	5. Chapter 5

Canada ran into his room slamming the door making Alfred jump when he played his video game.

"GAH! BE QUIET!" Alfred shouted.

Canada realized how used to that he was. He knew what it was like to be quiet all the time. Ukraine however, had a voice. A voice he admired. Despite her odd accent, she had a voice like warm blankets. A voice that made him feel alive. A voice that gave him confidence.

"Ukraine, do you want to come here and see Vancouver. It's beautiful. You'd love it." Canada was getting daring and America over heard him and pelvic thrusted the air to make fun of him yet again.

"Tak! Let me just fly over there. Is now OK?"

"Come by this evening. America has a tonight so we are free. I hope your brother doesn't find out."

"He won't," she laughed, "And if he does, I'll handle it. I'll see you in a while!"

He smiled and hung up and ran to fix his hair. Throwing on a hockey sweatshirt and jeans, he ran out the door to the field where Ukraine dropped him off last time. He wanted to be able to watch her impressively fly in. Thinking of her consumed him till he heard an engine. She landed gracefully on the field and hopped out, leaving her gear in the plane.

"Let me take you to my cabin in Vancouver. You'll love it!"

"I'd love to see a cabin other than the cabin of my plane!"

They both laughed and Canada felt at ease tugging her hand to the woods.

In his cabin, they stepped in. He slept in a big bed on a loft on the top sometimes in the winter. The living room had a fireplace with couches and everything fit together perfectly. It smelled like warm apple cider. He took Ukraine's soft hand and pulled her up the stairs to the bed.

"Look at the stars!"

They both laid on it, looking up at the stars above, seen from the fact that Canada set up a window to watch the stars. For what felt like just a breathe of a moment, Ukraine spoke.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Her eyes gleamed brighter than the stars themselves.

"N-n-not as beautiful as y-you." He turned his head to her smiling weakly.

"T-thank you Canada, I have never been complimented on anything other than my agriculture and my breasts."

"Your breasts don't make you, you Ukraine. You make yourself Ukraine. And I want you to be the happiest woman on earth."

She smiled widely but quickly frowned and muttered, "I'd be happy if I was as perfect looking as Belarus. You even had a crush on her."

He gasped realizing she was aware of the crush and that she didn't think she is beautiful. But Belarus didn't look like a woman. She looked like a girl. Russia told him that and he realized the intimidating man is right. She doesn't have the curves Ukraine has. He also loves how she can man a farm and still look flawless.

"Ukraine, you are beautiful like a woman. She is a pretty like a girl. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. These glasses don't lie."

She smiled and giggled a bit giving him the confidence to continue.

"And I think you need to give yourself more credit. Yeah you don't have excessive beauty routines or elegant dresses like Belarus. But you have natural beauty and Belarus wouldn't know a Holstein cow from a Braunvieh cow. You are so much better than her. And she's a psycho anyways."

"She's still my sister you know." She had a stern look on her face.

"I-I-"

"It's ok!" Ukraine took off her serious mask and chuckled.

Canada gulped and put his arm shakily around Ukraine's small shoulders. She took the cue and cuddled up to him making him sigh in relief.

"You know, we both deal with sibling jealousy."

"Yeah. I am jealous about how America gets all these people to notice him. And you are jealous of Belarus's beauty. Which I think you are far more beautiful than she is."

"You make me smile Canada. You are so unlike America. He can have sex with girls, but he can't love them."

"Ukraine?"

"I um"

"Um what?"

"I-I-" He was choking up. He couldn't tell her how he really felt.

"I love you too Canada." She smiled lightly at the stars, staring at them and causing them to stare back at her beautiful eyes.

"Yo-you do?" He was shocked that the woman he loves confessed that she loves him too. His cheeks turned red and he felt hot. Not a sexual heat but a burning desire to kiss her and to hold her. To love her and cherish her till the world ends.

While he was thinking, she looked up at him, innocent as ever. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips tasting like warm bread that made him melt. He hoped he tasted good to her like she did to him. She sandwiched her upper lip between his and deepened the kiss. He finally started to copy her.

She giggled and said, "Canada! You taste like maple syrup! Yum!"

He sighed in relief again and kissed her again causing her to go on top of him and brush her fingers through his hair. He put his hands on her back and rubbed up and down her spine causing her to tingle.

(LEMON ALERT! RATED M FOR A REASON!)

"Canada." She moaned into the kiss and started snaking her hands up his chest, feeling his surprisingly toned body.

"U-Ukraine!" Canada was embarrassed and shocked but decided it felt too good to stop her.

"A-am I al-allowed to t-" He was cut off by Ukraine bringing his soft hands up to her large breasts and squishing them.

He had never felt breasts before and he discovered how wonderful hers are. They are warm, squishy and soft on his already soft pads of his fingers. He carefully reached up her shirt and unhooked her bra causing her to smile and kiss him again. He slipped off the straps of her overalls and bra pulling her shirt off too. He hoped he wasn't violating her.

"Canada I'm embarrassed. I'm not super skinny." She covered her creamy colored body that glowed in the moonlight.

"Don't hide. If there's anyone used to hiding, it's me. Don't hide from me. I love you and your body. Show me. Please." He couldn't believe he got that ballsy.

She uncovered and she also pulled off his sweatshirt and was feeling up his abs and seized the moment and grabbed her breasts. He couldn't stop fondling her breasts, kneading them and caressing them.

"Ahhhh Canada that feels so good. I want-" her breathe hitched as Canada daringly licked a sensitive nipple, "MORE! Ahh!"

She smirked and moved a hand delicately down to his jeans rubbing over the growing bulge.

_"God, I want to make love to her so bad. She's perfect. I hope she doesn't think I'm small or something. Shit! I don't have condoms. Shit!" _He panicked in his mind but groaned loudly when Ukraine pulled out his surprisingly 7.5 inch member and rubbed it softly.

"Canada, you are so big! I can't wait to taste it all!" She licked the head like a kitten causing him to cry out in pleasure. She sucked on his member like candy and he groaned and tightened his already death grip on the bed sheets.

"Ahhh~! Ukraine! I-I-" She put a finger up to his lips and whispered smiling, "Shut up and enjoy it Canada," while tracing the veins on his shaft.

He nodded and bit his lip struggling to not scream out. Ukraine got massively wet from Canada's stifled groans. She sucked on the head while pumping the shaft making him see stars of pleasure.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Hearing that made her suck harder making his whole body writhe with pleasure. When he let out his load, she opened her tiny mouth and showed him that his love juices were in her mouth which made him hard again. She gulped it down and smiled commenting on how his juice tastes like maple syrup while taking off the remainder of her clothes. Canada felt daring and grabbed hold of her large breasts squishing them. He licked her left nipple and then bit down lightly causing her to cry out and he repeated to the right. His right hand traveled past her breasts, over her tiny cute patch of pudge on her belly that seemed perfect to him. He went down to her soaking wet folds and remembered what Prussia said once,

"Rub the nub!" Prussia would shout to America who would agree with him laughing.

So he found her small yet swollen nub and rubbed it in circles causing Ukraine to go wide eyed and silent. She then screamed out in pleasure when he rubbed it again. When he took a lick of it, she arched her back and moaned. He licked up her honey that tasted so good to him while she moaned and mewled in pleasure.

"Ya khochu, sh-shchob ty v meni!" she cried out causing Canada to look up, from her folds, confused.

She panted and said "Sorry. That means 'I want you inside of me'. Please Canada. Be gentle though."

He smiled at her and said to himself, _"This is my big break. Don't screw it up Canada."_

She rubbed his member again to keep it hard and he put the tip inside of her heat. She nodded at him and he held her hands. He pushed in and groaned at the feeling of her virginity being torn away.

"AH! Tse bolyache! That hurts!" Ukraine cried out and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Let me pull out!" Canada exclaimed as he started to pull out.

"No!" She grabbed his member making his breathe hitch. "I want you inside of me. Just let me adjust for a minute OK?"

He agreed and went back inside of her groaning again at the tightness. When she nodded again, he went slow and felt the velvety walls of her folds on his member tightening their grip.

"Ahhhh! Canada! Harder! Faster!" He was surprised and only heard such words when America watched porn in his bedroom next door to Canada's. He obliged though and thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could. Her breasts bounced and he took his hands and placed them on her breasts kneading them causing her to moan more. He placed a kiss on her lips and they both moaned into the kiss.

"Ahh! Vous êtes tellement incroyable! Si serré!" He yelled out such words in the sweetest French and quickly translated saying,

"You are so amazing! So tight!"

She smiled and then proceeded to pant and moan.

"U-Ukraine! I-I'm g-g-gonna cum!" he was close and he felt it.

She quickly flipped him over and started to suck his length making him groan in surprise and pleasure. She sucked him until he came in her mouth making her smile from pleasing him.

He laid back on the bed, gleaming with mapley sweat. She laid back also, cuddling up to him.

"Canada?"

"Yeah?" He was panting in exhaustion.

"I love Vancouver now."

"Me too."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. You're too beautiful Ukraine."

She smiled and slept in his arms as he fell asleep as well under the Canadian sky.


End file.
